Niisan
by Sarcastic Innocence
Summary: The Empress reflects on the death of a certain man. Extreme spoiler. Oneshot


**Niisan**

**By Kyomi Terakada **

**Inspired by RequiemInori, and the dark gothic feelings I have within me, I present to you, a Seth-centric oneshot**

**Pairings: N/A**

**WARNING: Extreme spoilers. You have been warned.**

_Thoughts are in italic._

* * *

Empress Augusta Vradica stared out into the horizon from the balcony of her palace, watching the sun go down. She looked down at her hands, and with her vision blurring, she buried her head in her arms, her eyes overflowing with tears.

_Abel-Niisan…_

The news had quickly reached her; Abel Nightlord had just died.

"Pull yourself together, Seth", the Empress whispered to herself with a sigh. "As the Empress, you mustn't act like this." Seth wiped her eyes with her sleeve and staggered towards her chamber, where she collapsed onto her bed, once again crying.

* * *

"I've made up my mind," Seth declared the next morning, walking into her court. "I will go to the Vatican right away." She smiled sadly at the woman walking by her side; the Duchess of Moldva, Mirka Fortuna. "I know this is extremely sudden, but can I count on you to be my replacement for a few days?" Mirka nodded. "I would like it if no one were to know of this trip. It would worry them greatly." Seth continued.

"Empress!" Astharoshe Athrun shouted, running into the court. "Father Abel Nightlord has---" The Duchess of Odessa stopped as she saw Seth's sad expression, and Ion's and Mirka's solemn faces. Seth nodded. "I will be away for the next few days. Please do not let that go out, Astharoshe." "Of course," she replied. "I wish you well on your trip." Ion nodded. "As Father Nightlord would say, I wish you God's blessing, and hope you stay safe." Seth smiled at them all, thanked them, and dismissed the three. They bowed, and left, leaving Seth alone.

The Rosen-Creuz Orden is still very much alive. Cain would not mind sacrificing the members to get what he wanted. And he had; Abel was now dead. Seth had saved her brother once from the Baron of Luxor, Radu Barvon; the Flamberg, and if she could do it once, why couldn't she do it again? _Who am I kidding_, Seth thought. _Cain, the leader of the Rosen-Creuz Orden is much stronger than me. Only Abel-niisan can destroy him for good._

* * *

The airship was about to depart to Rome. Seth slipped on, dressed in her tea-seller attire. Once she had gotten on, she followed the stewardess to her room, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Seth found herself once again on the Ark, in her room. She was no longer wearing her tea-seller clothing, but the white outfit she used to wear in the Ark. She got up from her bed, and walked out to the large chamber outside. There, Lillith watched a young Cain and Abel play fight. "Well, I win again." Cain said, smiling. "Aww! You cheated!" Abel whined. "Lillith, tell him he cheated!" Lillith laughed, shaking her head. "Don't count me in this, I'm not going to take sides with either of you two." Seth smiled at what she saw. It seemed she had gone back in time, when they were really like a family. Lillith, the mother, Cain and Abel, the twins, and Seth, the little sister. A perfect family.

Seth blinked. When her eyes opened again, Lillith lay dead on the floor, and Cain had merged 100 with the Krusnik in him. Abel, outraged, grabbed Cain. "What have you done?" He asked, angrily. Seth ran in, gasping, calling for Abel to move back. When he had done so, she pressed a button on the control panel in the room. A glass chamber surrounded Cain, and he was dropped from the Ark, from space, to Earth. Abel clung onto Lillith's body, crying.

A flury of rose petals appeared, causing Seth to shut her eyes. When they were opened, she found herself in an underground tomb. Abel sat beside her, dressed in a black robe. _For nine hundred years…_ Seth whispered to herself, _and now,niisan, it's your turn. Cain… I will never forgive you._

The shaking of the landing airship awoke Seth from her slumber. Yawning, she stretched and walked out into the cabin. "We have landed, Miss," the stewardess said.Seth nodded. "Thank you very much!" With a bow, Seth ran out of the airship, and into Rome.

* * *

Sister Esther Blanchette, the Star of Hope, was taking a walk, trying to clear her mind from what she had done, obviously not paying attention to where she was going. Neither was Seth. "Ouch!" Seth cried when she bumped into Esther. "I'm terribly sorry…" she mumbled. Esther smiled. "That's alright. What are you doing here…" she paused as she saw the green eyes look up to see her face. "Seth-chan! What are you doing here? And all alone?" Seth looked down once again. "I'm so sorry," Esther whispered. "It's all my fault. If I had just listened to Father Nightlord, this wouldn't have happened." Seth shook her head. "It's been nine hundred and seventy-six years since his beginning. It'd be more of a suffering if he were to live forever, and watch all his loved ones die before him." Smiling sadly, Seth looked up to face Esther once more. "May you take me to where my niisan is?" Esther smiled. "Of course, Empress."

The church was dark, except for the candles at the front, none else were lit. A coffin, surrounded by red flowers and candles, lay before the cross. The lid of the coffin also had a cross; and around it was a ring of the flowers, stained a blood red. Seth, with a cry, ran towards the coffin, her tears once again falling. Esther, never seeing Seth in such a sad state, pulled the Empress towards her, and patting her head, she said what Father Nightlord had said to her before. "Poor thing… Your tears have not run dry yet." Seth looked up, her confused face streaked with tears. "Father Nightlord is now with the Lord, he is in eternal peace. He will watch over us, just as the Lord's blessings are with us."

Midareyuku subete no mono /There is no end to be found in this world./

Owari ha kono yo ni ha nai /Sleep, my beloved./

Nemuritamae itoshii hito /Your life goes on./

Sono inochi tsudzuite yuku /You were born,/

Anata ha umare soshite ikita /and you lived./

Kibou no uta tsutaeru nda ne /You will tell the song of hope, won't you?/

Towa ni /For eternity./

Sasagetamae kono namida /Offer up these tears,/

Anatanaru ai no kotoba /The words of a new love./

Arigatou yume no shifuku no hibi /Thank you, days of bliss within my dreams./

Kono basho de deaeta koto /I thank the fact that we met here./

Towa ni /For eternity./

"Seth-chan…" Esther said softly, gently shaking Seth's shoulder. "It's getting late. Would you like a room to stay for the night?" Seth nodded. "Ah, I must introduce you to the Cardinal Katherina Sforza as well. She will be very pleased to meet the sister of Father Nightlord." Seth smiled. "I'd love to meet her." "Let's go then?" Esther asked. Seth nodded once more, and followed Esther out of the chapel. With one last look behind her, at the chapel, the flowers and the casket where Abel Nightlord lay, she whispered to the wind.

"_Till we meet again, Abel-niisan."_

* * *

Owari 


End file.
